


Tim Drake Oneshots

by Remember_to_write



Series: DC Oneshot Books [3]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_write/pseuds/Remember_to_write
Summary: All fics were originally posted on my tumblr (Memento-Scribet.tumblr.com)Each fic will have the prompt in a note (if there was a prompt).(Feel free to comment a prompt or send it to my tumblr ^.^)





	1. As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt – Tim Drake x Reader where they buy an apartment together.

“Is that the last box?” Y/N asked, looking up from her task. She was in the kitchen unpacking the first of what seemed like a million boxes.

“Last box to be brought up, yes.” Tim grunted as he set it down. “So I guess we are starting in the kitchen?”

“I’m starting in the kitchen. You start working on the living room.” Y/N said as she set a stack of plates in the cabinet.

“Divide and conquer it is”

So while Y/N organized silverware and dinnerware, Tim set up the entertainment center.

“How do you want to arrange the couches?” Tim called out as he plugged in cables and cords.

“I kinda like the way it is right now.” Y/N called back from the kitchen.

“Are you saying that because you actually like it or because you don’t want to help me move it?” Tim asked, turning to look at her.

“A little of both.” Y/N admitted

“Works for me, I guess.” Tim shrugged.

“I’m going to go start on the bedroom. After you finish in here, go work on the bathroom.” Y/N said as she walked down the hall. 

She groaned when she saw the amount of boxes cluttering the room. How could two people have this much stuff? 

She unpacked, folded, and hung all of the clothing before moving onto making the bed. She was pulling on the final corner of the sheet when two of the corners popped up, because nothing can ever be easy can it?

When she finally succeeded in making the bed, she plopped down onto it and let her face rest against the comforter. 

“I take it you are done?” Tim asked as he leaned against the door-frame.

“In my very soul. We still have some other small things that need to be done, but they can wait. I’m not moving from this bed.” Y/N said, lifting her face to look at Tim.

“Well, move over. I’m joining you.”

As soon as Y/N rolled over, Tim flopped hard onto the bed.

“God, could you not? I really don’t want to have to sleep on the floor tonight because your dumbass thought this was a trampoline.” Y/N said, shoving his shoulder gently.

“I cannot hear you over the sound of how tired I am.” Tim said before pretending to snore.

“Well, you certainly are not my boyfriend then. He can go at least a week without sleep before admitting he needs to sleep.” Y/N said poking his face.

“Well, your boyfriend also drinks coffee like it is water, but hasn’t been able to do that today because he was too busy making this apartment a home.” Tim yawned.

“And I appreciate that. We are totally taking a nap right now though before batsy or some other hero in tights tries to steal you away.” Y/N said snuggling against him.

“As you wish.” Tim whispered sweetly

“Shut up, Wesley, it’s time for sleep not romance.”


	2. Super Secretary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Maybe some Tim fluff with his secretary at WE?? 

“Mr. Drake? You have a meeting at three o’clock. Do you have the papers I left on your desk this morning?” Y/N asked as she opened the door to her boss’s office. What she found was a messy desk and a CEO passed out on the couch that she had ordered moved in here just for this purpose.

Y/N sighed and walked over to the desk. She found the phone and dialed the conference room. “Hi, yes, this is Y/N L/N. Tim Drake’s secretary? I am afraid he will be unable to make it to the meeting. Please send up any critical information and I will make sure he gets it. Thank you.”

Y/N started sifting through the papers on the desk. She put them in two piles: papers that pertained to Wayne Enterprises and everything else.

Once she had organized the room, she made a pot of coffee.

The smell of the coffee started to rouse the man on the couch. He grunted and sat up, squinting as though he had forgotten quite where he was.

In all honesty, he probably had.

She found a clean cup, filled it with the strong dark drink, and then handed it to him. He moved over and patted the space beside him. She sighed and sat down. Silence stretched between them for several minutes while Tim sipped on his coffee.

“How long was I out?” He asked, his voice still rough with sleep.

“I don’t quite know. You were working when I came in at eight, but it is three o’clock now. It probably wasn’t long enough though. How long were you up?” Y/N asked, taking his now empty cup and refilling it again.

“Five days? I tend to lose count after the third one.” Tim answered as he took the mug from her. “Don’t give me that look.”

“What look?” Y/N asked as she sat next to him again.

“The disapproving look. The one that says ‘I signed up to work for this. I made the choice to continue working like this even though I knew what this job entailed.’”

“Actually it is the disappointed look that says ‘My boss who is a really smart man makes really stupid decisions regarding his health and mental state and it makes me worried about him.’” Y/N corrected gently.

Tim smiled as he took the final sip of his coffee. “Thanks, Y/N. I don’t pay you enough to deal with all this.”

“You pay me just fine. Now, it is almost 5 o’clock and work is pretty much over. You go home and get some real sleep. I’ll have the information from the meeting you missed on your desk in the morning.” Y/N said as she got up and poured the remaining coffee from the pot. 

She went to her desk and didn’t leave until Tim exited his office to go home. People don’t realize just how hard it is to raise your boss.


	3. Un-Fur-Tunate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Reader gets turned into a cat by Klarion and Tim, unfortunately, has to deal with them. Normally reader is a well mannered person in general, BUT NO. THEY DECIDED TO BE ONE OF THOSE CATS WHO DOES EVERYTHING THEY CAN TO SPITE THEIR OWNER/CARETAKER by anon

“S/H/N, lookout!” S/H/N turned just in time to see the bright flash of red before it hit her. Tim watched in horror as his girlfriend was consumed with a bright flash of light and transformed into… a cat?

Klarion laughed hysterically before picking up Teekl and vanishing.

“Y/N?” Tim walked over to the small cat and crouched down. The poor thing appeared to be quite confused and not at all happy. It meowed pitifully and poked at him with its front paw.

“Don’t worry. Zee will fix this.” Tim said as he moved to pick her up. She hissed at him and retreated from his grasp.

“Y/N, I am just trying to get you back to the base. I promise I won’t carry you longer than I have to.” Tim said, approaching slower and more carefully. Y/N made many angry noises, but allowed him to pick her up anyway.

They got to the watchtower and Y/N immediately bolted from his arms.

“Who let the cat in?” Bart asked, extremely confused.

“That’s Y/N.” Tim said in a tired voice. “Klarion turned her into a cat and she isn’t really happy about it.”

“Should I try and catch her?” Bart’s body tensed to run, but Tim stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“No, she is fine for now. We should go talk to Zatanna first.” Bart nodded and they went to go find her.

Meanwhile, Y/N the cat had wandered into the kitchen and jumped up on the counter. She was investigating a bowl of fruit when Conner walked in. He slowly approached her before reaching out to pet her. She jumped and hissed before scratching him and running away.

Tim and Zatanna walked in just in time to hear Conner curse as he studied his newly injured hand.

“Do either of you know why there is a cat in here?”

“It’s Y/N. Klarion did it. Which way did she go?” Tim asked

“I think she went that way, but I was kind of distracted when she ran out.” Conner said, holding up his scratched hand.

Tim and Zatanna walked in the direction that Conner had pointed. They found the cat curled up on top of a cabinet in the supply room. Tim sighed and started to climb up to get her.

He was halfway there when he heard a voice from the doorway.

“I don’t remember us having a cat.”

He turned to find his very human girlfriend, tired and dirty, leaning against a wall.

“Y/N!” He rushed to her and hugged her close.

“Well, it looks like you don’t need me anymore.” Zatanna laughed and walked away.

“I thought you were gone.” Tim sighed before kissing Y/N passionately.

“Klarion teleported me a couple blocks away and when I got back to where the fight had been, you were gone so I had to walk home.” Y/N explained breathlessly when they separated. “And I still want to know about the cat.”

Tim blushed and smiled sheepishly. “Klarion teleported the cat to where you had been standing so I thought it was you.”

Y/N tried to stifle her laughter, but failed miserably.

“It’s not that funny.” Tim said with a small pout on his mouth.

“You thought I was a cat.” She giggled, doubling over from laughing so much. Tim’s pout grew a little bit more. Y/N calmed her laughter and gave him another kiss on the mouth.

“I forgive you, but we are so keeping the cat.”


	4. No Brothers Allowed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Every single blanket and pillow has disappeared from the Wayne Manor mysteriously, along with Tim’s s/o and Damien… Turns out they made themselves and epic pillow fort and refused Tim of his s/o because Damien and them were having bonding time. So Tim spends the next four hours trying to get his s/o back from Damien while his s/o sided with Damien. by anon

“Okay, Jason, it isn’t funny anymore. Give me back my pillows and blankets.” Dick demanded as he stalked into the kitchen. He had come to the manor to find all the bedding in his room missing.

“Only if you give me mine back, Dick.” Jason retorted.

“I don’t have your shit!” Dick said angrily.

“The stuff from my bed is missing, too.” Tim pointed out before Jason could react. “Y/N and Damian are also nowhere to be found.”

The three men just stood there in silence for several seconds before wordlessly heading up to Damian’s room.

They found a sign on the door that said “No Brothers Allowed.”

“The fuck does that mean?” Jason asked, lifting it up and looking at the back. On the reverse of the sign, “This means Drake, Grayson, and Todd. Father and Pennyworth are on a case by case exception.”

“The little shit is too smart for his own good.” Jason muttered as he reached for the doorknob.

“Wait, it might be trapped.” Dick said, pulling Jason’s hand back before it could make contact. He instead reached up and knocked.

“Hey, Dami, my sweet little brother whom I love very much, do you happen to know where our blankets and pillows are?” Dick called out.

“I have commandeered them, Grayson. L/N and I required them for our miniature batfort.” Came the slightly muffled response.

“So Y/N is in there with you?” Tim asked. He was afraid he had angered her earlier because he was paying attention to a game instead of her. His one day off this week and he was ending up spending it without his girlfriend.

“Yeah, I am in here, Tim. Do you need something?” He sighed when he heard her voice.

“I was gonna go get dinner and wanted to know if you were coming with me.” He answered.

He could hear the two whisper back and forth for a bit before Y/N answered. “We actually have some food in here so I’m good.”

Tim frowned as he heard Jason snort beside him. “Demon spawn stole your girlfriend, man.” He laughed. Dick nudged him and gave him a disapproving glare, but that didn’t wipe the smirk from Jason’s face.

“Well, then can I at least come in and have dinner with you two?” Tim pleaded.

“Are you incapable of reading the sign, Drake? It says ‘No Brothers Allowed’ and you are listed specifically on the back.” He heard Damian call out from the other side of the door. No doubt the boy had moved to block entry of any who tried to breach his stronghold.

“Y/N, come on. It is the one free day I have this week and I would like to spend some of it with you.” Tim begged, ignoring the way Jason started shaking with laughter.

“Did Damian fucking stutter? I think he made it clear you aren’t allowed in here.” Tim sighed at her words and started to walk away. He stopped when he heard the door open. He turned to see Y/N leaning into the hallway with a teasing smile on her face.

“You can swing by around seven with some takeout and I’ll bring our blankets back to our room. But only if you leave us alone until then.”

“Sounds fair to me.” Tim said with a smile as he headed down the stairs.

“Glad that is settled. Can we have our stuff back now?” Dick asked with a sickeningly sweet voice.

Y/N pondered it for a moment before looking him in the eyes. “No.”

The door slammed in the blink of an eye and laughter echoed out from the homemade fortress.


	5. Cuddle Me?

Y/N was well and truly bored. To make things worse, it was a type of boredom that is not satisfied by anything. TV, movies, books, nothing seemed to interest her. Which led to her current position, sprawled out on her bed staring at the ceiling.

She closed her eyes and took in the soft sounds in her apartment. The air conditioner trying to combat the sweltering Gotham heat. The distant sound of traffic from the streets below. The sound of clicking as her boyfriend was busy working away at something on his computer.

She opened her eyes as she realized what she needed. “Tim!” She yelled, sitting up but not moving from the bed.

She heard him jump at the sudden noise and she stifled a giggle behind her hand.

“What?” He called back.

“I need you.” Y/N said as pitiful as she could possibly make herself sound.

She heard him sigh and get up. She giggled as he walked into the room.

“What is it?” Tim asked.

“Cuddle me?” Y/N said, fluttering her eyelashes sweetly.

Tim was just quiet for a moment as he looked down at his ridiculous girlfriend. “Really?”

“Please?” She said, trying not to giggle as she stuck her lip out in an exaggerated pout.

Tim shook his head and chuckled as he climbed on the bed and gathered her in his arms. “You are so needy today.” He laughed as he played with her hair.

“Less speaking, more snuggles.” She murmured as she buried her face in his shoulder.

They laid like that for several minutes. Time slowly ticking by as they appreciated each other’s closeness.

“Okay, I am done.” Y/N said as she wiggled out of Tim’s grasp.

“What?” Tim said as he sat up. “You called me in here to snuggle with you and you quit after a couple minutes?”

“Yep.” Y/N said with a nod. “What do you want for dinner? I am starving.”

“What about take out? I don’t really want to cook right now.” Tim said as he got up.

Y/N nodded as she went into the kitchen to find the menus they kept in a drawer. He watched her go as he shook his head. Sometimes he really didn’t understand his silly girlfriend, but he guessed that didn’t matter as long as he loved her.


	6. Be My Guide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Maybe something along the lines of him befriending a super shy reader who’s basically a loner and that goes to Gotham Academy with him and then becoming inseparable before eventually falling for each other? idk it’s pretty cliche but it’s also really cute imo??? love you❤️ thank you for being great❤️ by anon

********Y/N kept her head down as she walked through the halls of her new school. It was much larger and grander than what she was used to, but she wasn’t complaining. She just wished she knew someone there already. It was hard for her, transferring and not having any friends where she was going, but she held strong.

She glanced up at the groups of girls scattered around the hallway. They all knew their place and had each other. Y/N was just Y/N.

Thankfully, no one looked menacing to her. They just sort of stared at her curiously. Sure, some people introduced themselves, but Y/N didn’t make friends easily so after very small talk, the students had excused themselves.

Y/N felt someone bump her and her book bag went flying. She gasped as her notes scattered on the floor.

“I am so sorry!” A dark haired boy said as he crouched down and began to gather her things for her. “I was focused on something else and I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.” He straightened and handed her the pages he had just picked up. “Are you okay?”

Y/N was struck by the kind light she saw in his blue eyes. She stared at them for several seconds before blinking and taking the papers from his hand. “I’m fine.” She said quietly as she picked up her purse.

The teen nodded and looked like he was going to walk away, but he hesitated. He smiled and held out his hand. “I’m Tim Drake.”

Y/N flushed a bit before putting her hand in his. “Y/N L/N.”

Tim’s smile widened. “You’re the new girl?” He asked.

Y/N winced a bit before nodding. She hated being called that, but it came with the territory she guessed

“How are you settling in?” He asked. He seemed genuinely interested in her answer.

“Pretty okay. I think. Everything is just a bit…. Much right now.” Y/N said as she fiddled with the strap for her bag.

Tim nodded again. “Yeah, it took me awhile to get used to this place, too. If you want, I can show you around?”

Y/N had received many similar offers in the past couple of days, but she had found a reason to decline them all. Now, looking at Tim’s friendly smile, she found herself unable to refuse.

“That would be great.” She said, finally braving another look at his eyes. They were bright and brilliant as he took her hand.

“Just follow me and I’ll make sure everything is fine.” With her hand firmly nestled in his, she believed him with all her heart.


	7. Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This is a darker than the other works in this book (as far as I can remember) so proceed with caution.

Y/N and Tim jumped from roof top to roof top, racing through the city. 

Recently, there had been a string of mysterious deaths, many good honest people had been brutally murdered by people who had previously seemed wholesome. Each of the culprits had no recollection of committing the act. Quite to the contrary as many of the suspects seemed devastated to learn of their friend’s demise. 

The police force seemed to believe that recent maniacs were just getting good at playing dumb, but Commissioner Gordon wasn’t so convinced. So he reached out to Red Robin for help.

At first, all the murders seemed completely unconnected. That is, until Tim ran the suspects through facial recognition. At the time of the first murder, the second suspect happened to be passing by the crime scene. He didn’t notice the heinous crime being committed nearby, but something seemed to stop him in his tracks momentarily before he continued on as if nothing had happened. The pattern continued up to the most recent murder. An unwitting bystander passed by, stopping for a moment just as the others had. 

Tim wasn’t sure the reason behind the strange behavior, but what he did know was that anyone who exhibited this reaction would commit murder within the next three days. 

And two days had already passed. 

Hence why he and his fellow vigilante, Sparrow, were rushing to find the suspect before they could kill their victim. 

At last, they spotted their target on an empty street in a quiet neighborhood. They stealthily followed him until he entered a home at the end of the block. 

“What do we do now?” Y/N whispered. They couldn’t let an innocent person die, but, at the same time, they didn’t truly know what was going on. 

“We’ve got to stay close in case he tries something.” Tim said, preparing to drop down to the street. Y/N followed, hesitating for only a moment before jumping off the side of the building. they quickly approached the door the man had walked through.

There was an eerie silence within the home for several minutes, before a loud crash rang through the air. Tim and Y/N jumped into action, entering the home in seconds and searching for the cause of the sound. They found the man, unconscious and alone, laying next to a knocked over end table with a couple knick knacks and books scattered across the floor. 

“Is this what all the commotion was about?” Y/N wondered out loud. Tim didn’t answer as he left the room, searching the rest of the house before coming back.

“There is no one else here.” He said. “Looks like this might have been a wild goose chase.” He looked around for the man, but he was nowhere in sight. “Hey, you didn’t let him leave, did you? He’s a potential murderer, Y/N! It is so unlike you to mess up like this.” Tim cried out in frustration.

“I wouldn’t worry about it.” Y/N said, looking not at all concerned.

“And why is that?” Tim asked, trying but failing to keep the frustration out of his voice. 

“Because he isn’t the one you two were looking for.” She said. “I am.”

Tim stared at her in confusion for a few seconds, before realizing what she meant. But by then it was too late.

Moving faster than he thought Y/N could, she grabbed him and tied him up with his own grappling cables, leaving him at the mercy of whatever had taken over his friend.

“Aw, that’s better.” It said. “You know, I would have thought you would have figured it out by now, considering that you are supposed to be a genius and all.” It was odd, looking at Y/N’s face, but knowing she wasn’t the one smirking at him. “I’ve known all along that you were watching me, trying to figure out what I was, where I was, why I was doing this.”

“Are you gonna tell me then?” Tim asked, trying to think of a way to escape his binds and rescue his friend from whatever was controlling her. 

The thing smiled even wider at him. “I would, but I think you would use my distraction to your advantage. Suffice it to say, I was once like your friend here: young and full of potential. But that all changed because of one selfish boy.” Y/N’s face became murderous as the vengeful spirit remembered what caused her death. Her face morphed back into an evil smirk as she refocused on Tim. “But, I said I wouldn’t get into it. At any rate, I quite enjoy watching people feel the same pain I did. Makes my afterlife so much more fun.” 

Y/N leaned forward until her lips brushed against Tim’s ear. He tried to jerk away, but she held him still. “I can hear her screaming, you know.” The creature pulled back to look Tim in the eyes. “Begging, threatening, promising anything, in the hopes that I would spare you.” 

Tim tried to remain stoic, but the creature chuckled when she saw his jaw clench. “She really loves you, you know.  It’s almost pathetic how desperate she is for your attention and affection.”

“Fuck you.” Tim ground out. 

“Tt, watch your language, young man. I have all the power in this situation, you know.” The creature laughed. 

“Just let her go.” Tim said, knowing that his plea was futile. 

“I thought you might say that.” It sighed. “It is almost disappointing how predictable you two are. You know, I realized from the very beginning that she was in love with you? And you were so blissfully unaware of it, probably because of your affection to that pretty little blonde. What’s her name, Stephanie? Lovely girl. So full of fire.”

Tim jerked, trying vainly to release himself. The creature shrieked in glee. 

“Oh, you are just as fun to play with as I thought.” It laughed.

Tim desperately considered his options. If he stayed tied up, he would surely die. If he somehow escaped, then he still had to deal with the creature in Y/N. For all he knew, she could die if he did that. He was running out of options, so he decided to do the only thing he could.

“Y/N, I know you are in there.” Tim started. The creature raised a brow at his efforts, but said nothing. “I need you to listen to me. You are stronger that it is. You can break its hold on you.”

“Oh, onto the inspirational speech part of the night, are we?” The creature sassed.

Tim ignored it. “I know how strong you are. I have seen you face opponents ten times your strength and beat them because of how smart and fierce you are.”

“I chose the right body to take then.” It said, but its words were less confident. “I’m growing tired of this game.” The creature said as it walked over to the knocked over end table, kicking some books out the way to reach it. It opened the drawer and pulled out a gun. “Always plan ahead, little bird. Though, I don’t suppose you will have the chance to use my advice.” It said as it pointed the gun at Tim’s head. “Any parting words?”

“Y/N,” Tim said, looking deeply into her eyes, past the darkness that had taken them over. “I love you, too.”

“How sweet.” The creature said, but the hand holding the gun began to shake violently. The creature stabilized it with the other hand, but still the gun didn’t go off. “Blasted sentimental bitch.” The creature ground out. 

“Tim?” Y/N cried out. “I don’t know how long I can fight her.”

“You can do it, baby.” Tim said. “Just keep fighting her until I get free and then I’ll figure something out.” 

“That’s not gonna work, Tim.” Y/N said, tears beginning to stream down her face. “I know what I have to do.”

Tim struggled as his binds started to loosen. “Don’t do anything except fight her, Y/N, I am almost out.”

Y/N smiled sadly at him. “I wish this could have ended differently.” She said. Then she turned the gun on herself and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit her square in the stomach and she let out an inhuman screech. Tim cried out as she crumpled to the ground. He finally freed himself and rushed to her side.

“She’s gone now.” Y/N whispered. “I think for good.”

“You didn’t have to do that.” Tim said, his face wet with tears. “We would have figured something out.”

“I couldn’t risk her hurting you.” She said. 

“So instead, I am gonna lose you.” He sobbed.

“You’ll never lose me.” She said with a smile. “But you have so much more that you need to do. I can’t wait to watch you do it.” She pulled him close, her lips brushing his forehead. “Tell Bruce that I’m sorry.”

He shook his head, not wanting to admit that she was leaving him.

“I love you, Tim.” She whispered. 

“I love you, Y/N.” He said, as he watched the light leave her eyes. He clutched her body close, not wanting to admit that she was dead. He remembered that moment on the roof top, not even half an hour ago. The pause before she jumped. He thought she was just being cautious. Was that the moment when she stopped being herself? Tim didn’t want to think about it, but how could he not when all their potential happiness, all her love, her entire future, had just been wiped out by one vengeful spirit in a matter of minutes. It was enough to drive any person mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Gonna slip in this horror angst prompt lol. “I can hear them screaming, you know.” The creature tilted his head, as if listening. “Begging anything, promising anything, if only I’ll spare you. They sure loved you a lot, and you…you never even knew, did you?”“Let them go.” “I thought you might say that.” With Tim Drake/reader. Reader is the one who's possessed


End file.
